<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smiling out loud by HoshiNoNe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806332">Smiling out loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe'>HoshiNoNe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaki no Tsukai (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I just can't write anything shippier than kisses haha, I just want to contribute with what I can, M/M, but I hope that's still okay~, mentions of other japanese comedians, will contain lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~Collection of Gaki no Tsukai oneshots and drabbles~</p><p>(Open for requests!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endo Shozo/Matsumoto Hitoshi, Endo Shozo/Tanaka Naoki, Hamada Masatoshi/Matsumoto Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!<br/>I became a Gaki fan in 2011 and since then I've written quite a lot of short stories centering around the five members - I just thought that I could share them, even if I'm a little bit ashamed of the shippy fluff haha (^^;) I hope you will like them~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✧°˖Masterlist･ﾟ✧</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>1. </strong> <b>Combined powers</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <em>Tanaka's thoughts during the Gorenjai-episode. (Spoiler warning!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Small cravings</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Endô shows his best friend the wonders of FRISK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3. Lingering feeling</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Matsumoto's confusing thoughts after doing MaMaMa #1. (Spoiler warning!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4. Moments in time</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hamada gets a shock, Cocorico shares an umbrella, Matsumoto gets hit pretty hard, Downtown talks about everything and nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5. Us now</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>In the aftermath of episode #358, Endô comforts Tanaka. (Spoiler warning!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6. Touchy subject</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Endô gets a question that is more difficult to answer than he thought (and Downtown is not helping).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Find the dream this is based on <a href="https://notanerrandboy.tumblr.com/post/629864222186176512/dream-between-229-and-239-2013-i-was">here</a>~)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7. Blow me away</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When agreeing to model with Tanaka for a magazine cover, Endô really doesn't expect things to go this bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Inspired by <a href="https://www.suruga-ya.jp/database/pics_light/game/zsome7319.jpg">Monthly Yoshimoto #2 2003</a>~)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 8. Accidental part I </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hôsei knows how things work when recording Gaki, but when a thai kick leads to Tanaka hurting he finds himself at loss for words. (Spoiler warning!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9. Time well spent</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When waiting for the others in episode #677, Endô comes up with a way to surprise Matsumoto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10. Perfect date</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a sunny winter day and Cocorico spends it by a lake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Crossposted on <a href="https://notanerrandboy.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>)</p><p> </p><p>"If love is the treasure, </p><p>laughter is the key." </p><p>Yakov Smirnoff</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Combined powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanaka's thoughts during the Gorenjai-episode.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was our biggest challenge yet. To surrender ourselves to chance, to not know the result, risking a collective punishment if we failed. We smiled excitedly, all five of us.</p><p> </p><p>This was bound to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Endô was on our fifth year as Gaki regulars, but we still behaved as newbies - we simmered with joy and energy whatever we did. Our senpais, Downtown-san and Zaki-san, always seemed to lighten up whenever we expressed that, so we continued to do our best.</p><p> </p><p>Here, though, the odds seemed to work against us. To come out of our booths wearing different coloured shirts, without knowing what the others were wearing… it was pretty much doomed for failure. We didn’t have enough time, you don’t manage that many changes in six hours if you don’t want to exhaust yourself. And where’s the fun in that?</p><p> </p><p>Me and Endô spoke up like usual.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“With our combines powers we can perform miracles.”</p><p> </p><p>Endô looked at me in surprise, but was soon smiling his toothy grin again. “Sure! The five of us can perform miracles~”</p><p> </p><p>“You really believe in us, huh?” Hamada-san said, not even trying to hide his amazement. Matsumoto-san laughed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess there’s nothing wrong in being hopeful, Hamada. It boosts our motivation. Right, Yamasaki?” The curly-haired comedian nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>So here we are, after many failed attempts we have a minute left and one try to go.</p><p> </p><p>Endô. “Kiirenjai!”</p><p> </p><p>Zaki-san. “Momorenjai!”</p><p> </p><p>Matsumoto-san. “Akarenjai!”</p><p> </p><p>Hamada-san. “Midorenjai!”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“With our combines powers we can perform miracles.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aorenjai!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...what can I say? I adore Cocorico~ (&gt;w&lt;)<br/>This is pretty much just me telling what happened in that episode, only from Tanaka's point of view, but anyways - I hope you liked it~<br/>Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Small cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young Endô shows his best friend the wonders of FRISK.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Please note: I have no idea what FRISK would cost back in the day or even today so please bear with me for coming up with the prize (&gt;^&lt;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That will be 30 yen.” Endô put the coins on the desk and left, holding onto his new favourite candy and popping a mint tablet into his mouth immediately. Tanaka was waiting outside the store, crossing his arms when his friend came out.</p><p> </p><p>“FRISK again?” He shook his head in mock disappointment. “Had I known that you’d buy that I wouldn’t have agreed to wait for you.” Endô just laughed, sticking out his tongue and showing off the white pill - making Tanaka scrunch his nose since the scent was so strong. “Cut it out, it’s like you’re obsessed or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Endô laughed again and started walking. “It’s not <em>that</em> bad, Nao-chan. I just really like the taste, it lasts super long and keeps my breath fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you care about that, I’ve never said that you have bad breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but maybe it’s about other things.” Tanaka snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Endô stopped and gave him a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Like when you want to kiss someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka turned crimson in an instant. He wasn’t at all comfortable when it came to these things and got very embarrassed whenever someone brought it up - like Endô did now.</p><p> </p><p>Endô, who almost seemed <em>way</em> too comfortable with it.</p><p> </p><p>Endô, his best friend, who had suddenly gotten really close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“E-En-chan? What are you doing?” But the boy in question had already started to lean up and pressed his lips onto Tanaka’s, and a sharp - but not unpleasant - taste of mint entered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They separated seconds later, both of them visibly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You see?” Endô finally said, and Tanaka nodded, unable to utter a single word. The minty flavour still exploded inside of him, and while they walked home he realised he didn’t <em>not</em> like it. He actually felt a tiny craving for more.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and met Endôs eyes that were sparkling with unkept laughter, and he let out a small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, maybe not through kisses, but he had some coins to spare…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I dreamt about these two the other night so I looked through my old notebooks for something sweet to post - and here you go!<br/>I hope you like it~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lingering feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matsumoto's confusing thoughts after doing MaMaMa #1. (Spoiler warning!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsumoto brought a hand to his mouth and perceived yet again the feeling of contact that had taken place just half an hour ago.</p><p>“Oi, Matsumoto,” Hamada said. <em>He's angry</em>, Matsumoto noted distantly, lowering his hand to look his partner in the eye. Hamada snorted. “It was just a kiss! A kiss in a show that you yourself green lighted - so why are you touching your lips all the time? If you’re still doing it when we do DX there will be trouble.” He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned around.</p><p>But Matsumoto couldn’t help it. Just like his habit of pushing his knuckle to his nose this had happened unconsciously. He had no idea why. The kiss had been just like all the other kisses he’d accepted or given in all kinds of shows, including Gaki - but still it had felt different somehow.</p><p>Maybe it had to do with who gave him the kiss.</p><p>Matsumoto’s kouhai was pretty daring, always had been. He was brave and tried his best even at things he knew he was bad at. Matsumoto easily pictured the younger man and his toothy grin in his mind. Cocorico’s tsukkomi definitely left an impression, time and again.</p><p>Hamada had left the studio now and Matsumoto was alone amongst abandoned cameras and chords. The thoughts kept spiralling in his head.</p><p><em>Why did it turn out like this? When I accepted MaMaMa I didn’t think of the chance of this happening…</em> He touched his lips again. <em>The possibility that he would kiss one of us was definitely high, how could I have looked past that?</em> A hint of panic made his stomach grow cold.</p><p>
  <em>And why did I not hesitate for a second when kissing him back?</em>
</p><p>Matsumoto shook his head fervently and left the room in a hurry - but the image lingered in his mind. Endô’s face as he leaned down to kiss him would not be easy to forget, he knew that.</p><p>He hoped he would survive until then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just... really like this pairing (&gt;v&lt;) And this moment was pretty much what started it, I think?<br/>Anyways, I had fun reading this again and I hope you like it!</p><p>(Oh and please stop by and say hi on Tumblr! I'm @notanerrandboy, and I'm working on filling it with loads of Gaki stuff~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moments in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamada gets a shock, Cocorico shares an umbrella, Matsumoto gets hit pretty hard, Downtown talks about everything and nothing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>  </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>1. Hamada gets a shock</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two girls at the table looked up on the intruder, YOU letting out a big sigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Dokuro-san again.</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been a while, huh? Ryoko-chan, you up for something fun this weekend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cut it out, Dokuro-san, you’re way too intense!” Ryoko giggled at the bickering couple and turned her attention back to the tv.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They are here, Dokuro-san.” YOU said darkly but Dokuro-san just laughed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And still you say I’m the intense one? But alright!” And he started molesting her, making her scream for help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door to the closet opened. “Akarenjai!” In the kitchen, behind the sofa, inside a locker-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kiirenjai!” “Aorenjai!” “Momorenjai!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And through the window… Hamada gulped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Midorenjai!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What on earth are you doing??” Hamada looked at the five “rangers” and snorted. “Are you supposed to be my enemies? We agreed last week to not joke around anymore!” He kicked the two women out from the room and put a finger to Imada’s chest. “Who are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Akarenjai!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Akarenjai definitely doesn’t look like this!” Some giggles were heard and Hamada turned towards the most strangely clothed out of the five. Matsumoto smiled under his fringe, green dress covering his thin body and two braids and a tray keeping his hands busy. Truth to be told, Hamada had seen his partner try this costume on a couple of weeks ago, but never had he thought that it might appear on Gottsu ee Kanji… But it did, and now he had to close his eyes to remain in character. It was difficult, since Matsumoto was just so <em>cute</em>, but no way he could say <em>that</em> out loud..!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re the worst one here!” And Matsumoto laughed, winking as he offered him his tray. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>2. Cocorico shares an umbrella</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nao-chan!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Endô called out into the light drizzle, but his best friend was nowhere to be found. <em>Did he leave already? He was supposed to wait here so we could share his umbrella!</em> But when Endô looked inside he found that it was still in the stand, folded and dry. He took it and went outside.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The school was pretty much empty now. Endô had forgotten a book and had asked for Tanaka to wait while he got it. What in the world had made him go outside - without his umbrella? No-one was at the playground, so Endô had to take a wild guess. The grass made his shoes wet, but he was too preoccupied looking for his tall friend to notice it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nao-chan? Nao-chan~”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>There! Two big leaves stuck out a bit ahead of him, one in each of Tanaka’s hands as he squatted on the ground. It kept his head from getting wet, his head and also… Endô got closer. Something crossed the road? It was..!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He started smiling. Of course! Tanaka always did care about the animals around here, including the row of ducks that walked before him. The little ones made lots of noise, and their mom answered them from a bit ahead. Endô held the umbrella out so that it protected them both from the increasing rainfall, and Tanaka looked up and started blushing at the warm look Endô was giving him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m sorry, En-chan…” he mumbled, but Endô shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Now that there was no need for them Tanaka let the leaves fall to the ground and stood up, and together the two boys  looked at the baby ducklings finding their way to the lake and their mom, swimming away in the rain.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>~~~</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>3. Matsumoto gets hit quite hard</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>It was a lovely day - the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the wind was cool - for everyone except Matsumoto Hitoshi. That soothing wind threatened to make the stack of paper he held in his arms fall over at any second, resulting in his mood getting worse and worse.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Living as a comedian sure isn’t easy,” he muttered to himself. “All the paperwork, it never ends, and - no you don’t!” He got hold of a paper that was about to fly away and he stopped in his tracks as the scent of newly mowed grass reached his nostrils.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>He noticed that he was standing by a big baseball field, where a couple of young men were playing around. Matsumoto sighed longingly at the sight. <em>It definitely would be nice to enjoy this beautiful summer day by playing baseball…</em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Someone let out a shout and a sharp whacking sound was heard. The man throwing the ball was now running quickly, catching it and tagging his fellow player. He laughed loudly as he received the wooden bat, and Matsumoto felt a smile tug at his lips. <em>With him on my team we would have scored quite a lot of points… </em>He thought about the bets he did with his partner Hamada on Gaki no Tsukai, but was interrupted abruptly.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>The ball was headed straight towards him - the man had missed! - and to protect himself he had to let go of the stack of papers. It hit him square in the chest and he staggered a bit.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I’m sorry!” The man with the bat was by his side in seconds and supported him. “I’m so sorry, I don’t usually miss like that… are you okay?” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Matsumoto rubbed his chest, smiling a little.  “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that much. I’m sure you would have thrown it harder…” The man looked embarrassed and started to collect papers.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Ah, well, maybe… But are you sure you’re okay, Matsumoto-san?” Matsumoto gave him a surprised look, but only received a smile and a finger pointing to the top paper where his name was written. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Matsumoto returned the smile. “Sure..?” The man rushed back to the field, calling over his shoulder.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Endô!”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>~~~</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="daUfr">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>
          <strong>4. Downtown talks about everything and nothing</strong>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Matsumoto sipped on his drink. Then he rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness - what was he supposed to do now?</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Today he had been courageous enough to invite his partner out to drink at a good bar nearby. Hamada had reluctantly accepted, and now they were here. Sitting next to each other. Close, but still it felt like there was a wall between them, and it made Matsumoto feel very frustrated. <em>Now that I’m finally alone with him I can’t say a single word… How pathetic.</em></p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>He noticed Hamada giving him weird looks. Was he unsure? Scared? Angry? He watched him wet his lips with his drink and fiddling with it as he put it down again. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>To others, they sure must look ridiculous…</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Then Hamada sighed loudly, turning towards Matsumoto.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Matsumoto-“</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Hamada-“</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>They both became silent, daring each other to talk first.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Hamada, you know I, uh… I mean, I just want you to know…”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“No, Matsumoto, you don’t have to say anything…”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“But, the reason I brought you here was…”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Ah, yes, this is quite nice, huh?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>They stared at each other, cheeks slightly red - both from the alcohol and from embarrassment - and despite saying this much they hadn’t actually said anything at all… Everything got quiet and they started drinking again. Cursing themselves for being cowards. Promising that they would speak their mind one day.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>
          <em>One day, you’ll understand…</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>
          <em>~~~</em>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These stories were slightly inspired by a couple of verses in Re:Japan’s “Ashita ga arusa”, the ones these four were singing. I don't remember if I wrote or drew first, but the words and the drawings were meant to be together so there you go~<br/>I hope you like it, and have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Us now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of episode #358, Endô comforts Tanaka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to Lor03 who wanted some Cocorico hurt/comfort, I really hope you like this! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only when they were left alone in the dressing room that Cocorico looked up from their magazines to catch each other’s gaze. Downtown was doing their manzai now, and the staff had sensed that they should leave so they did and with a quick goodbye from Yamasaki the door closed.</p><p>A second went by, then two and three. They had been waiting for this moment the entire time, Tanaka since the prank ended and Endô even longer, but now that it was here they found that they could neither say nor do anything.</p><p>Finally Endô got up, approaching Tanaka slowly.</p><p>“Tanaka.” The taller of the two was still sitting down so Endô had to lean down a little to put a hand on his shoulder. “We went too far with the prank, and I’m really sorry for making you go through something like this.”</p><p>Tanaka was already shaking his head rather vigorously. “It’s alright!” he said, leaving his chair and making Endôs hand fall down since their heights were now switched. Tanaka kept talking without taking any notice of it. “I know I started crying, but I promise that it’s fine. I realised that it wasn’t for real - and the prank succeeding is good for the show, right?”</p><p>His forced smile faltered as Endô’s expression grew sterner.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>Endô took the lead as they left the Yoshimoto building, choosing a road that neither of them usually took. They both knew that none of their houses was along the way, but not a single word was said about it as they just continued to walk in silence.</p><p>“Tanaka,” Endô spoke up at last. “We’ve been through a lot together and I know it’s still a bit weird to think that we’ve actually come this far - we’re official members of Gaki now! - but you’re my best friend, and I don’t want you to cry if I can help it. I don’t want anything we do to be at your expense.”</p><p>A car went past them.</p><p>Step.<em> Skip.</em></p><p>“You hurt your leg too, huh?”</p><p>Step. <em>Skip.</em></p><p>Step.</p><p>
  <em>Skip.</em>
</p><p>Tanaka’s limping steps slowed down to a stop, and he drew a deep sigh. Endô turned towards him, worry evident in his face, but halted when his partner looked him straight in the eye.</p><p>“Here’s the truth: I was terrified. I didn’t understand much as it happened, but I noticed you trying to protect me. When he shot you I thought that he had killed you-“</p><p>“They would never do that on tv-“</p><p>“I know, but I was still scared.” His voice had grown thicker but he forced himself to continue. “I continued to hear your shouts when he turned to shoot at me, and then Downtown-san and Zaki-san came in… I guess it kind of hit me then.” Although he was crying again he still smiled at the confused face his partner was making.</p><p>“It wasn’t just tears of fear, they were tears of relief too. That we both survived.”</p><p>At those words Endô pulled them towards a nearby bench to sit them down. “Forgive me, Tanaka. I never intended for this to happen, you know that right? And you’re doing an amazing job! Without you I wouldn’t have managed a second here, and that’s the truth. Please don’t think that this is the only way for us to do good, okay? We’ve barely been regulars for a month so we have loads of time to show what we can do and that they did the right decision to keep us!”</p><p>During this speech Tanaka had only nodded, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak, but when Endô put an arm on his back he leaned into him and after he had collected himself he managed a hoarse “Thank you.”</p><p>Endô simply smiled.</p><p>“No, thank you for coming with me and staying with me until now.” He got up and extended his hand. “Things will probably continue to be tough for a while, but I’ll try my best to protect you, and that starts with me helping you home.”</p><p>Tanaka laughed and took his hand, his heart now lighter and the night no longer so dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Touchy subject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Endô gets a question that is more difficult to answer than he thought (and Downtown is not helping).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"MEEEERU~"</em>
</p>
<p>Hamada turned around to grab the folded paper from the mailbox, rubbing his neck as he glanced at the people around him. Right now they were recording Downtown DX; Matsumoto by his side, celebrities to both his left and right and an audience in front of him. Scanning the letter briefly he saw that it had to do with a guest - more precicely Cocorico's Endô - and he let out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Is it true that Endô-san doesn't allow his partner to touch his hair?"</b>
</p>
<p>Whilst the audience let out a loud <em>eeeeh </em>the tsukkomi of Cocorico waved his hands in a denying gesture. "Of course not, that's just a myth."</p>
<p>Hamada continued to smile as he wasn’t satisfied with that answer. Not at all.</p>
<p>"What did you do now, Shôzô? You must have done something to give off that image."</p>
<p>“Right,” Matsumoto added. “I’ve seen you avoid being touched on the head before so I can understand the question.”Yamasaki added a “Me too”and Hamada nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you going to tell us why?”</p>
<p>Endô squirmed a little in his seat. “Well, I think it’s mostly because I have so many products in it and I don’t want to ruin the hairdo… Matsumoto-san, you know how that feels right?” He realised how cheeky he was a second too late and ducked for Hamada’s hand, making Matsumoto laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes, I guess I do. I wouldn’t have allowed Hamada to touch my hair had he not been my tsukkomi and having a need to hit me.” Endô snickered as he rubbed his head and Matsumoto switched his focus to the other member of Cocorico. “But have you ever touched his hair, Tanaka?” The tall man shook his head.</p>
<p>“Maybe a long time ago, but honestly I can’t really remember doing it. I don’t think anyone has…”</p>
<p>A faint <em>eeeh</em> was heard from the audience, and Hamada put a hand to his chin in thought.</p>
<p>“Why not have someone do it now?” He pointed with the letter at another guest. “Let Shoji touch your hair, Shôzô, so we can see what it looks like.” He ignored the surprised faces he got from them both and motioned for Shoji to get closer to Endô. The younger comedian obeyed and shyly met his senpai's eyes.</p>
<p>“If it’s alright with you..?” he mumbled, Endô nodding encouragingly before closing his eyes. Shoji lifted a hand to his hair, touching the stiff bangs and carefully pushing down to the scalp. Endô opened his eyes and smiled at him, making him stutter and retreat to his seat as the audience squealed.</p>
<p>“As expected from close friends,” Matsumoto said in a finishing tone, expecting to move on from the subject. But Hamada wasn’t finished.</p>
<p>“Let Tanaka do it too, then we can leave the question.”</p>
<p>To Downtown’s trained eyes it wasn’t difficult to see the twitch in Endô’s demeanour, everyone else being too charmed by the toothy grin to notice how his body was shaking as he turned towards his partner.</p>
<p>“Sure. Do it, Tanaka,” he said as he closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>Everyone had expected the same kind of silence that had taken over the room as Shoji had touched his hair, but as Tanaka’s hand sank down on his head they all saw his body stiffen. Tanaka froze, but automatically continued to touch his best friend’s scalp, even though the shaking of Endô’s body had now reached his.</p>
<p>After a couple of seconds the entire studio was buzzing with murmurs and whispers, but they stopped abruptly when Endô let out a sigh. Hamada was quick to ask about it as Tanaka’s hand fell down into his lap and Endô coughed uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Ah, well… something got stuck in my throat, sorry…” Downtown looked at each other, nodding almost imperceptibly. <em>Better stop before something serious happens…</em></p>
<p>“Now we know the answer to the question, at least. Should we move on?” And despite Cocorico’s embarrassed stutters and the audience shrill shrieks another letter came out of the mailbox - and when Hamada took it they realised they had to let it pass.</p>
<p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is based on a dream I had in 2013... I pretty much only wrote down what happened in that dream and you can look at the link in the intro post if you want to see if I'm telling the truth haha (&gt;w&lt;)<br/>Anyways, I hope you like it, and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blow me away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When agreeing to model with Tanaka for a magazine cover, Endô really doesn't expect things to go this bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…and then I want Tanaka-san to blow air into Endô-san’s ear. Is that alright with you?” It wasn’t a question, as the photographer immediately turned to talk with his assistants and gave them tasks to finish. The two models gave each other an exasperated look, looking equally confused only ten minutes away from starting the photoshoot.</p><p><em>“Blow into Endô’s ear?”</em> Tanaka shook his head lightly as to rid himself of the conflicting emotions that suddenly surfaced. If he was lucky, it might just look like a shrug to the others - Endô on the other hand had a harder time dealing with the command. The always so cheerful tsukkomi of Cocorico had replaced his ever present smile with wide eyes and an open mouth and couldn’t seem to break out of it. <em>Blow into Endô’s ear? </em>Said comedian  could only shut his eyes tight and hope for the best.</p><p>
  <em>Please, don’t let anything happen here…</em>
</p><p>“Well, can we get our models to the front?” The photographer called and waved the two men forward. “Endô-san? Tanaka-san? Could you please stand by the markings over there… a bit to the left, there! Don’t move! Okay, let me just zoom in a little… there we go. Can Tanaka-san lean over Endô-san’s shoulder? But please continue to look into the camera! That’s right, and now you can pretend to blow into Endô-san’s ear. Are we ready?” The camera clicked before they knew it, and the photographer gave them an apologetic look.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can see on the picture that we were too fast… Tanaka-san, would it be easier if you blew some actual air?” Endô heard his partner swallow loudly and closed his eyes as he waited for the impact… “No, no, Endô-san, please open your eyes!” Endô slowly opened his right eye, and before he had time to prepare himself Tanaka’s warm breath made contact with his skin.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>His hand flew to his mouth in a second, as if to stop that embarrassing sound that had already slipped out. Tanaka looked at him in surprise, as did everyone else, and he could feel his face burn as he bowed. “I’m so sorry, can we re-do it?”</p><p>The photographer was startled out of his daze and looked at the camera. “Ah, no, that’s not necessary… I managed to take a great picture, it’s absolutely perfect.”</p><p>“But we can do it again-“</p><p>“Nonono, it’s fine! See for yourself!” He got closer and showed the picture, nodding and smiling comfortably as Cocorico couldn’t find anything to complain on. “It’s perfect, as I said. I thank you both on behalf of Monthly Yoshimoto for helping us today.”</p><p>They parted ways whilst bowing and exchanging pleasantries and finally got out of the room and the tense atmosphere. Endô and Tanaka walked side by side after that, not saying a word, taking the stairs down to the reception. They left the building in silence. Then Tanaka opened his mouth.</p><p>“Is it always like that? You could have said something, I’m sure they would have tried a different setting if we wanted them to.” The shorter of the two shook his head and stopped in his tracks, making Tanaka turn to look at him.</p><p>“Tanaka, I didn’t react like that because of <em>what </em>we had to do.” He looked up, meeting his partner’s eyes for the first time since the photoshoot started. “It was because <em>you</em> had to do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this short little fic some time ago after seeing Cocorico on the cover of Monthly Yoshimoto's magazine... it just was so cute and I couldn't stop my imagination from running wild and this was created (&gt;w&lt;)<br/>I hope you like it and that you'll get to have a nice day~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Accidental part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hôsei knows how things work when recording Gaki, but when a thai kick leads to Tanaka hurting he finds himself at loss for words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to Lor03, who wanted a story centered around Tanaka getting a thai kick in the science batsu game~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like we thought that Tanaka had gotten used to the thai kicks - well, yes, maybe a little. After almost ten years you’d think that something should have happened, at least with your mindset so that you don’t get that surprised anymore. Tanaka is a good actor, and I know that Downtown pointed out multiple times already that he might be pretending, that it doesn’t hurt that much. I know it <em>does</em> hurt that much and so do they, but it’s the kind of teasing that the two of them likes to do and I’m always prepared to join in whenever I get the chance.</p><p> </p><p>It’s how we work, call me cheesy but I know we tease and get teased because we are fond of each other and that this wasn’t going to be any different.</p><p> </p><p>Only this time I was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>After the impact he started whining like usual, but instead of rolling on the floor or wobbling back and forth on legs that are bound to give up on him he went head first into the shelf by the dvd player. It happened so fast no-one had time to react, I myself was ready to laugh but instead felt my entire body freeze up.</p><p> </p><p>“Tanaka? Oi, Tanaka!” Though they’re always harsh with us younger members it was Downtown who was by our fallen friend’s side first. Endô trailed behind them, slowly, as if he couldn’t believe what had happened. Kind of like me, with the difference that I had hurried over without knowing what I did.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop recording, we need a doctor!” Matsumoto’s nervousness showed even if he tried to stay cool, and by now Endô had gone down to his knees and carefully started looking for… a bruise, a bump or whatever. Not a single word had passed his lips, but his hands were shaking so hard I knew he was scared.</p><p> </p><p>When seeing blood oozing out from a wound by Tanaka’s hairline we both felt sick - not out of disgust but fear, and the sudden compassion I held for my kôhai at that moment frightened me just as much.</p><p> </p><p>I literally had no idea what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily there were people all around us now, the members of the staff may trick us a lot but when it mattered they were always fast and this I knew and was very grateful for. “Can someone try to make him breathe normally?” Forced calmness, flickering eyes, shaking hands - Endô’s had found it’s place on his partner’s back, not really doing anything useful but I knew that both parts of Cocorico needed it and I put my hand next to his.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it had only been minutes of listening to and feeling Tanaka’s quivering sobs but it felt like an eternity, and Inomoto’s words came like a gift from above. “The doctor’s here.” A man hastily walked into the room, squatted down to inspect Tanaka’s bloody forehead and got up again.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s probably no need for stitches but I need space to look closer and clean the wound. Please let me take him somewhere private.”</p><p> </p><p>Our friend was led out of the room and without his back to hold on to Endô’s hand found mine. The staff cleaned up the mess whilst Downtown stood nearby, muttering something every now and then, but the heavy silence killed all tries to talk so in the end we just quietly waited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s awake, so couldn’t have hurt himself too badly, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hôsei-san…” Endô’s whisper made me look up, and seeing his face made the lump in my throat thicken. He had gotten more emotional lately, my kôhai, and even though I know it’s good to let your feelings out I didn’t want him to cry now because I knew it would make me cry as well. Thankfully he doesn’t, he just looks at me with those frightened eyes and when I squeeze his hand he returns it.</p><p> </p><p>No words are needed because I know he’s grateful for my support.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passes, maybe many, and then Tanaka returns. His face is pale, tears still falling as he holds a bloodstained towel to his head - but he’s no longer hyperventilating and when sitting down on his chair he finally looks us in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, his voice sounding weak and tired. My hand feels like it’s going to be crushed but still I manage to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sorry, it was an accident and we’re glad you’re okay.” Downtown agrees, Hamada patting his hand as he goes back to his seat. I see Endô nodding in the corner of my eye and I help him get up on his feet, purposely making him take a detour to my end of the desk before reaching his own seat. We all see the exchanged glances and his hand touching Tanaka’s shoulder, but we say nothing about it.</p><p> </p><p>I know how this show works and I know how the five of us work - alone and together. But dealing with something like this tells me that I don’t know much at all.</p><p> </p><p>Still, seeing Tanaka return to normal and eventually hearing him laugh again as we pick up recording once more makes me think that it doesn’t really matter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone~<br/>I was reminded of an old series of mine recently when talking to Lor03, where accidents happen to the Gaki members, and it spurred me to finish it so here's the first part. The gang haven't really gotten into accidents on set, right? But I'm sure if they did they would care a lot about each other and people caring about each other makes me soft okay afdabf (&gt;///&lt;)<br/>I hope you like it, and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Time well spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When waiting for the others in episode #677, Endô comes up with a way to surprise Matsumoto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up!!” Matsumoto’s voice seemed to echo throughout the entire building, yet somehow the two comedians at the top of the water slide still didn't show any sign that they had heard him. </p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable.</em>
  
</p><p>Endô let out a short laugh. “They really are slow, huh? It’s been 10 minutes already.” Matsumoto snorted, easily imagining their partners fighting over who should go down first, but he was shaken out of his thoughts when Endô suddenly got up from the water to get a towel and holding one out to his senpai. Matsumoto shrugged and took it, getting up to dry himself off whilst looking around.</p><p>The amusement park was bustling with people making noise and splashing water everywhere, and the staff looked as awkward as he felt. How long could they wait before forcing either Hamada or Tanaka to come down? Yamasaki was probably waiting for them somewhere too and honestly, there wasn't much he and Endô could do without the others...</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of Endô, where did he go?</em>
</p><p>Matsumoto sat down at a nearby table, squinting to see if he could catch a glimpse of the younger man through the ever present mist of moisture that came with being at a water park. Luckily he didn’t have to search for long, because a moment later Endô put a bowl of ice cream on the table and sat down on the chair next to his.</p><p>For a few seconds they were both silent, but then Endô - wet hair and toothy grin and everything - offered him a spoon and asked: “wanna share?”, not even waiting for an answer before digging in himself. Matsumoto’s confusion stopped him from uttering a single word, but ever so slowly a grin found it’s place on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Why not?</em>
</p><p>However, he hadn’t more than touched the cold dessert before he heard a cracking sound and and a surprised shout. The tsukkomi of Cocorico looked at him with a guilty expression on his face. “Eh, Matsumoto-san… my spoon’s broken… I’m sorry, can I use yours?” Matsumoto could only stare at him for a while - <em>is he being serious right now? </em>- before having to turn away to try and force the fluttering feeling in his stomach away.</p><p>“Fine,” he muttered, making the other smile brightly.</p><p>“Thank you, Matsumoto-san!” And with a happy “aah~” he opened his mouth. Once again Matsumoto became too shocked to talk, both frustrated and impressed by his kôhai’s cheekiness, yet strangely enough he found himself mirroring Endô's smile as he brought a spoonful of ice cream towards his parted lips.</p><p>It sure was a weird scene the partners of the two men got to see when they finally came down from the water slide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm working on translating a bigger chapter so I thought I could give you a small one in the mean time - just a little fluffy thing inspired by an old Gaki episode (&gt;w&lt;)<br/>I hope you like it, and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Perfect date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a sunny winter day and Cocorico spends it by a lake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to Lor03~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Again?” Endô skated closer and held out his hand. “I don’t understand the point in going here if you’re this bad at skating.”</p><p>Tanaka accepted the help and got back up again. “When I was younger I loved it,” he gasped, “but it must have been at least 20 years since then…”</p><p>A nostalgic look appeared in Endô's eyes. “I remember those days… it’s a shame we didn’t do this after leaving for Tokyo. My athletic side must have saved me from losing my touch completely, but your balance isn’t something we can count on anymore I guess.” Tanaka looked down, his cheeks red from both the cold temperature andembarrassment, but Endô just laughed and took his hand again.</p><p>“Stop worrying! I’ll help you~”</p><p>It had been Endô’s idea to do these play dates, these meetings where their respective families could spend time together and enjoy the outdoors, and this time around Tanaka had asked to go here - to a lake that had frozen over and glittered beautifully in the sunlight as people skated back and forth. If only his bad balance hadn’t acted up everything would’ve been perfect… but Endô was happier than he’d been in a long time and Tanaka could take a small defeat like this if his friend kept smiling.</p><p>“There, hold on to me now, okay? Take a long step with your right foot - that’s right! And now with your left foot!” Tanaka took some wobbly steps as Endô held his arm in a secure grip. “You're getting there! Now let’s try to go faster!” Tanaka nodded nervously but did as he was told.</p><p>
  <em>Faster… Right, left, right, left…</em>
</p><p>“Yes! You’re doing great!” Tanaka noticed that Endô had let go of him and that he actually managed to skate quite well on his own now, and though he felt a sudden wave of joy at this discovery it quickly turned into overconfidence as he straightened up and let out a triumphant laugh - a little too soon. He fell onto the ice with a thud, and he could hear his children laugh at him in the distance.</p><p>Endô was once again by his side only moments later.</p><p>“You looked like you had it down, at least in the beginning. Should we try again?” Tanaka took his hand and shook his head.</p><p>“I’m good, but thank you for helping me. Want to get back to the others and eat something?” And with their arms around each other they skated towards land, to the benches where their families waited for them, and as they parted ways to go home an hour later he found himself grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Things hadn’t gone exactly as he'd planned, but to him it had still turned out to be a perfect date, and he already looked forward to the next meet up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a small, wintry, overly fluffy story that hopefully will make you smile (&gt;w&lt;)♡<br/>I wish you all the best for 2021~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>